This Year's Janine
by danisha sparks
Summary: A sequel to "The Calendar". The success of the Ghostbusters calendar prompts the guys to turn the tables  and the camera  on Janine. Is this a simple marketing stunt, or is it part of a bigger plan to get Egon and Janine together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The below is a work of fan fiction. The author does not own any of the characters in the story and is not uploading for monetary purposes.

"This Year's Janine"

1. Monster

Janine Melnitz had created a monster and it had four heads, eight arms, and eight legs. At the moment, she was backed up against a wall, her wit her only dependable weapon against the enemy. What she really wanted to do was to grab onto the nearest particle thrower and start shooting at the monster she'd single-handedly brought to life.

She only had herself to blame for its inception. What had started out as a small suggestion to beef up marketing for the Ghostbusters had turned into a wild success for the team. It had helped them with their goal of reaching the 25-35 female demographic, thus boosting their revenue significantly. They were hitting the target they wanted, and business was picking up once again, thanks to the steamy calendar the Ghostbusters released. There was a renewed buzz about them around town.

Now Peter wanted to follow that up while the getting was good with _another_ calendar. But this time, it wouldn't be the guys showing off a significant amount of skin, oh no. This time - it would be Janine.

_A monster, _Janine thought, knowing she'd really painted herself into a corner. These guys were out for blood, for _payback_. It wasn't easy what she had them go through for that first calendar.

"Come on, Janine," her boss, and supposed friend, Peter Venkman said. "We showed them ours, now show them yours. It's only fair."

"How's that fair?" Janine said, her voice taking on an indignant edge. "You guys had three months each between the four a'you!" It was true – each Ghostbuster appeared three months out of the twelve and only had to pose nude once.

"Don't you trust us, Janine?" Ray Stanz said. _Ray. You'd think Ray would've at least tried to defend my honor,_ Janine thought, shooting Ray the dirtiest look she'd ever given him. _Now_ _here he is selling me out just like Venkman! Ooh I can't believe it! _

Winston went down on one knee in front of their angry secretary. "Please Janine," he said. "Take one for the team!" he couldn't resist adding.

"What are you so shy about anyway?" Peter said. "You've got the goods, Melnitz, and don't try to act like a prude all of a sudden."

"You're skating very dangerously towards sexual harassment, Dr. Venkman," Janine said.

"I wouldn't even joke about that if I were you," Peter said, taking on a hurt tone. He looked at the other guys for support. "We don't even need to put it to a vote, seeing how the majority has already spoken."

At this, Egon cleared his throat. He hung back watching the entire scene unfold. He had ambivalent feelings about the turn of events. True, seeing Janine near naked was in his top three "must-see before I die" list (followed closely by the invention of the Large Hadron Collider and by a farther degree, the Lost City of Atlantis), but if she were truly uncomfortable with the idea, then perhaps it was best that the discussion be dropped, or at the very least, tabled for now.

"Yes, Egon?" Peter said, turning his head to his esteemed friend and colleague. Honestly, he couldn't wait to hear what Egon's contribution to this particular conversation would be. Dr. Peter Venkman was _very_ interested. Paranormal stuff he was able to deal with on a daily basis. Mounting sexual tension between mutual friends that always threatened to explode but never did? That drove any well-meaning pal over the wall. Peter took any excuse he could get to hurry things along between Egon and Janine. The Janine calendar idea was like hitting at least two spooks with one beam.

"Like I said about the first calendar, as long as the shots are done in a tasteful manner, then I don't see any reason for objection," Egon said, taking his glasses off to clean them so he wouldn't have to see Janine's expression. _Forgive me, Janine, _he thought_. _

"Well there you go!" Peter said. "Egon's okay with it, Ray and Winston are okay with it."

"Oh, we are _so_ okay with it," Winston said, throwing his arm around Ray. Ray nodded and gave the thumbs up signal.

Janine stood up. "FINE!" she shouted. Leaning forward so she could get into Peter Venkman's smug face, she said, "But I want to negotiate the terms and conditions!"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Conditions

Janine drove a hard bargain, and negotiations took almost three hours, but at the end of it, a project brief that was workable for everyone was submitted.

_Project Title: The Ghostbusters Present This Year's Model: Janine Melnitz _

_Project Description: A 12-month calendar featuring the Ghostbusters' lovely flame-haired secretary, Ms. Janine Melnitz in themed seasonal poses. _

"Themed?" Janine said. "What the hell does that mean? You guys aren't thinking of decking me out in some kind of crazy costume, are you?"

"Relax, Red," Peter said. "Winter, spring, summer, fall – you get the picture."

"Okay, okay," Janine said. "As long as I don't have to wear an Easter-bunny suit, I guess I can do seasons. But who's gonna take the pictures?"

"Taking all twelve shots in a single session may be a challenge," Ray said. "What if we assign seasons? One person per season?"

"We could maybe draw straws," Winston suggested. "Whoever picks spring goes first. That way, we can fix the shoot schedule and work around our regular operations time."

Janine prayed to God Peter wouldn't pick summer. She didn't want to give Venkman the satisfaction of taking her picture in a bathing suit, even if he gave her double pay, tax-free.

_Shoot and Styling** Assignments: _

_Spring – Ray Stanz_

_Summer – Winston Zeddemore_

_Autumn – Peter Venkman_

_Winter- Egon Spengler _

_**with final styling approval by Janine Melnitz _

_Upon completion of printing, Ms. Melnitz is allowed to go on three weeks paid vacation leave, on top of her allotted regular annual paid vacation leaves. Ms. Melnitz reserves the right to approve all images prior to printing. _

_Noted by: _

_Winston Zeddemore_

_Approved by:_

_Dr. Egon Spengler_

_Dr. Ray Stanz_

_Dr. Peter Venkman_

_Conforme:_

_Janine Melnitz _


	3. Chapter 3

3. Spring

"No, no, no, no..." Janine blew up her bangs in exasperation as she crossed out the visual pegs submitted to her a few days later. Ray was pitching. "Ray! Do I look like freakin' Doris Day to you?" Here, she held up a stock photo of a woman jumping through a grassy field.

"That's the idea, Janine," Ray said. "I'm not saying we need to replicate that exact same shot or anything, just maybe the mood and the feel of it should be, oh I don't know, fresh? Carefree! A brand new lease on life, that sort of thing."

Janine looked at the picture again. "Hm… let me think about it." The next photo in the bunch was an Easter themed peg. Of course it featured the infamous Playboy bunny. "Copyright issues, Ray."

"We could always use a different pair of bunny ears," Ray said. "Cuter ones."

Ray's "tasteful nude shot" featured Janine lying in a bed of geraniums. "That's sort of like an in-joke for us."

"Haha, I get it." Janine grimaced. "As long as they're not psycho demon geraniums, it's okay with me," she said, recalling the horrific geranium incident some time back when Egon gave her a possessed plant that ended up wrecking her apartment and almost half the city. "Okay, Ray let's do this."

To be fair, Ray was making things go as smoothly as he could for Janine. It was the least he could do for her. She'd done her best to make Ray feel at ease when he had to pose nude, stretched out across the Ecto-1 a few months ago. Granted, that pose had been all Ray's idea, but Janine had a lot to do with making him feel much more secure with appearing nude on camera.

Janine was wearing a fitted sleeveless yellow dress that flared below her waistline. It cut just below the knee, but showed off her toned arms. She was also wearing white gloves. This was the "Doris Day" shot. It would have been completely wholesome had her dress straps stayed put on her shoulders. The way Janine was leaning over, one of the straps kept slipping off. They decided that it worked to their advantage and that it gave the composition more of an erotic charge, so Ray and Janine gave up hitching it back up. "I think it was meant to do that anyway," Janine said, leaning over a bit more. "How's the cleavage looking?"

They were shooting in the basement, by the containment unit. The starkness of the background made Janine's yellow dress and red hair pop out against the industrial piping and the brick wall. Ray adjusted the red head lights one last time before taking a series of shots.

They were interrupted by Egon, who had walked down the steps to the basement, carrying a fresh trap. He, Peter and Winston had taken a call earlier without Ray, because of Ray's scheduled photo shoot with Janine. So far, Winston's rotation assignments for the photo sessions were working out just fine, as long as the calls weren't major, and certainly nothing above Class Fours.

"Oh," Egon said, realizing he had walked onto a hot set. "I didn't realize you'd be making use of the basement as a photo shoot location, Ray."

"We'll just be a few more minutes, Egon," Janine said, not looking at him, but focusing on Ray's camera. "Unless you need me to get out of the way so you can clean that trap?"

"What a fantastic idea!" Ray said, looking up from his clicking. "Egon, do you mind? Thanks, buddy." Not waiting for Egon to at least react, Ray had all but snatched the still smoking ghost trap from Egon. "This is gonna be great!"

"I don't need to remind you to be careful with that," Egon said, tearing his eyes away from Janine momentarily to scowl at Ray.

Ray handed the ghost trap to Janine. "Take care of this for me, will you, Janine?"

"Uh… sure thing, Ray," Janine said. She'd handled a few ghost traps herself and wasn't grossed out with having to hold one up with a freshly caught ghost still knocking around in it, but she was unsure as to whether Ray wanted her to dispose of it or to _pose_ with it. "Do I clean the trap or what?"

"Yeah, do that," Ray said, making framing gesture with both hands. "But I want to shoot you just as you're about to clean it." Janine activated the receptacle, and once it opened, Janine inserted the trap.

"Okay, but it feels weird to be cleaning a trap like this," she said, as she followed Ray's direction to face the camera instead of focusing on the task at hand. Egon stepped forward, instinct directing him not to fool around with ghost disposal. Janine had her arm extended over the opening of the containment unit, her hand gripping the handle of the trap. She was bent at an unnatural angle that Ray insisted looked great, her shoulder dipping low, the strap of her dress falling from its place. She bent one knee behind her against the wall for balance. "Who the hell cleans a ghost trap this way?"

"I'm telling you, you look hot!" Ray said. "Just a few more, Egon, and I promise we'll clean that trap for real."

"Hmm," Egon said. He wasn't upset, just distracted. Janine in a dress cleaning a ghost trap – the contrast between her immediate environment and how fresh she looked was stunning. The flaming red hair teased into a sort of cheeky 1950's hairstyle, the white glove gripping the ghost trap. She looked like the last thing that belonged in that basement and yet she looked so capable around the machine. Fascinating.

"There!" Janine said, clapping her gloves together once the light on the containment unit turned green. "Trap's clean!"

Ray turned off the red head lights and started disassembling the set, eager to get started on the next sequence. "I'm gonna start setting up for the geranium shots, Janine," Ray said. "Just find me in the lab once you're ready." Then, remembering Egon, said to him, "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you we're using the lab as one of the locations today too!" Ray clapped his colleague on the shoulder before bounding back up the stairs. "Just knock before entering; it's a nude shot."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Summer

"Hey, I heard Egon had a heck of a time cleaning up those geranium petals from the lab after you and Ray were done shooting last time," Winston said. He and Janine were on the rooftop. Winston had some pretty rocking ideas for his Summer set - it wasn't as heavily styled as Ray's set had been – all Winston required by way of props were a lounge chair, a bottle of beer, a bucket of ice, and he was good to go. Wardrobe wasn't that huge a concern either – Janine was wearing an oversize Ghostbusters t-shirt tied at the waist, dark blue denim cut-off shorts and huge bumble-bee sunglasses. She'd made modifications to the shirt's collar so that it hung asymmetrically and showed off her collar bone.

Winston took a more relaxed approach to shooting too – he didn't try to pose Janine into any unnatural positions or give her motivation. They just talked. It hardly felt like work to Janine. She was just leaning back in the lounge chair with a cold one while Winston made conversation and snapped her photo.

Not that the previous shoot with Ray hadn't been enjoyable. Ray had put a lot of thought into his concept for Spring, and it made Janine feel like a real model in a high fashion editorial for Vogue magazine. It had almost felt glamorous. Even the geranium sequence had been pleasant.

"Ask you a question, J," Winston said. "What's up between you and the Egghead, man?"

"What do you mean?" Janine said, knowing exactly what Winston meant. They just never talked about it until now.

"You want him, he wants you, but you all you guys do is dance around each other. That's some fucked up shit right there," Winston said. "Egon wants you so bad, it's not even funny." He laughed, shook his head. "No, actually it _is_ pretty damn funny."

Janine shaded her eyes with her hands and sat up. "What?" she said. "Egon _never _notices me!"

"Wrong," Winston said. "He always does, Janine. He just doesn't want you catching _him_ noticing _you_. There's a very subtle yet very big difference." He scratched the back of his ear. "I don't think Egon knows you've got some serious deep feelings for him so he's being evasive on purpose."

"I don't believe you," Janine said. It was one man's word against what she'd been observing for _years_. And what she'd been observing was that Egon wasn't observing back. It would take more proof to convince Janine otherwise. She wanted to believe Winston more than anything, that Egon wanted her too, but she'd walked down that road before and knew that hope was a dangerous feeling to flirt with. It was hard enough reading mixed signals, but reading _no _signals? There was a word for that – delusional.

"Believe what you want," Winston said, winding up the camera. "It don't change facts."

Shortly, a mysterious antenna-like device reared from the fire escape behind Janine. Egon appeared, carrying the antenna in one hand and what appeared to be a modified PKE meter hanging from a hook attached to his belt.

Winston shrugged at him. Shorthand for "What the fuck, man? I'm trying to work."

"Just putting some equipment on a test run," Egon said, walking around the roof deck. Winston and Janine paused to watch him. Once Egon had passed behind Winston, Winston tilted his head towards Egon and signaled to Janine by widening his eyes. More shorthand. This time, Winston meant to communicate - "_Now_ you see what I'm talking about?" Janine gestured back at him, her hand whirling in front of her face, her expression twisting with incomprehension. Egon turned his attention to them. Winston and Janine froze. "Carry on, people," said Egon. As soon as he had his back turned, the non-verbal battle of face signals resumed between Winston and Janine, with Winston forcing Janine to acknowledge the living, breathing evidence that Egon was going out of his way to be near her in a look that signified, "The roof? _Seriously?_" In turn, Janine just wanted Winston to quit it and resume shooting so that they could get off the rooftop already.

Egon, oblivious to the wordless debate happening a few feet behind him, adjusted the PKE meter by his hip. Whatever that thing was supposed to do, it certainly wasn't helping him pick up the signals that were so obviously being thrown his way.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Autumn

"_Autumn in New York, why does it seem so inviting…?" _Peter Venkman crooned as he led the way through the park, walking ahead of Janine. He wanted to find the perfect park bench for this shot. Peter's concept for Autumn was to shoot Janine in the park first, followed by a "Breakfast at Tiffany's" –inspired sequence later in the day. The warm, earthy hues of Janine's outfit and the color of the leaves in the park brought out the red in her hair.

"Gotta hand it to you, Dr. Venkman," Janine said, as Peter set up his gear. "I think I may have underestimated you." She'd thought Peter would have taken the opportunity to inflict all sorts of pervy poses for Janine, but Peter's concept was quite classy. Even the nude shot he proposed was so far the most refined. Peter had done his research – he'd shown her several Annie Liebovitz photos as his visual pegs.

"When have I ever let you down, Janine?" Peter said. "We're friends, aren't we? I always take care of my friends." Peter adjusted the focus on the camera lens. He looked up at her. He knew Janine was anticipating the worst from him, so he surprised her with the opposite. It was a lot more fun that way. Besides, she deserved a break now and then. "So," he said, taking a few preliminary shots. "Saving the best for last, right?"

Now there was the Peter Janine knew and loved. She checked her watch. "Not bad, Dr. Venkman," she said. "You made it to two hours without cracking wise about me and Egon."

Peter looked around him. "Egon?" he said. "Nobody mentioned Egon." Janine shot him a pointed look, so he relented. He sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What's to get?"

Peter made a disbelieving snorting noise. "You two really deserve each other," he said, shaking his head. He walked over to her and sat himself down beside her. "Scooch over and let Dr. Pete explain a few things to you." Swear to God sometimes, between Egon and Janine, Peter felt like he was speaking to two very small children about the most basic, obvious things. "I'm gonna put it to you straight so you can understand this, Janine. I insisted for this whole thing…this very clever marketing stunt whose very seeds came from your brain for one reason."

"I know," Janine said. "To make money."

"Okay, two reasons," Peter said. "Money's one. But more importantly, and this is the true reason. I really_ really _think it's high time you and Egon put each other out of your conjoined misery and just have sex already."

"Thanks for being blunt, Dr. V," Janine said. "I'm all for the having sex with Egon, but I think that ship has sailed."

"No, it hasn't," Peter said. "No sailed ships on my watch. Listen, Janine. You've never given up on Egon and it's driving you crazy. I've known him for years and it's driving even _me_ crazy. I'm the guy who has to watch him torture himself over you. Egon, he's a smart guy, one of the smartest, but when it comes to you, he's the biggest idiot ever."

Janine inhaled a huge gulp of air. Maybe it would help clear her head. "What should I do?"

"Just do me a favor and don't get cold feet," Peter said. "Egon's is a slow train coming, but when that engine pulls up?" He nudged her with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You're never gonna know what it was that hitcha."

Janine laughed, throwing her head back. Peter could be a handful, but he had his ways of cutting clear to the heart of the matter.

"Now that's more like it," Peter said. "So now maybe we can start, huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

6. Winter

Egon unlocked the drawer where he kept his personal files and removed a folded sheet of ruled yellow paper from a brown manila envelope labeled "Columbia University – Freshman Year". The folds had creased the sheet into four sections– Egon had re-folded and unfolded it many times over since Peter had given it to him in college. It was a flow chart Peter devised, and it traced the various stages in a typical hetero-normative relationship.

The first box: "DO YOU LIKE HER?". Two arrows pointed to two boxes: "yes" and "no". The "no" box pointed directly to "STOP". The "yes" box pointed to the next question: "DOES SHE LIKE YOU?" Below that, were "yes" and "no". "No" led to a box saying "TOUGH SHIT". Egon's eyes followed where the "yes" arrow led to, which gave him: "ASK HER OUT." Arrows flowing from that box flowed to either acceptance of the proposed date or rejection (under which Peter just drew a box that contained a drawing of a frown with x's for eyes). Under the acceptance box were two options: "ENJOYED DATE?" followed by "yes" and "no". "ASK HER OUT AGAIN" was the instruction under "yes". A squiggly arrow led back up to "ASK HER OUT", indicating that the step needed to be repeated. Hastily, Peter had added an extra box next to the "yes" box from under "ENJOYED DATE?" with multiple arrows pointing to a box highlighted in red with the words: "GET LAID!"

Although Egon referred to the flowchart often, experience had shown him that real life was seldom that black and white. That, and Peter had just been too lazy and immature to add the important details. The flowchart was never amended after college, but a question like "IS SHE IN YOUR CURRENT EMPLOY?" would definitely have been useful, had it been added.

Egon's covert data-gathering from both Ray's and Winston's sets had helped him determine how to attack the situation. He'd seen two very distinct treatments – one that aspired to match print ad levels, and the other a more laid-back, yet steamy approach. As far as he knew, Peter's set had elicited "ooh's" of excitement from Janine, as he had somehow managed to borrow a few items from a friend who worked at Chanel.

Egon was definitely feeling the pressure to match the artistic vision of his colleagues. He needed something major, something that would meet Janine's discerning standards. Egon did not want to let her down.

He had asked for Ray's help in constructing a workable snow machine to simulate the seasonal climate condition of his Winter set, at least visually. He hoped his high art, avant-garde concept would work – he wanted to shoot Janine just outside of the firehouse, from a high angle as the fake snow blew around on her in what he envisioned was a delicate manner, like a snow princess trapped in a snow globe. The technical set-up was complicated and required more manpower. Peter volunteered to help out.

"Everything okay out there, Egon?" Peter called out from the garage, where he'd lain down the necessary extension cables for the snow machine's power supply. "Just holler when you're ready to have it plugged in!"

"Roger that, Peter!" came the reply from outside. "Okay, hit it!" Peter grabbed the end of the snow machine's power supply and plugged it in the nearest socket. The snow machine roared to life.

A few short moments later, Peter heard loud coughing from outside the garage door and Janine's voice raised in protest over the noise of the snow machine. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear Egon yelling too. Peter hurried over towards the front of the firehouse, but before he could reach the door, Egon burst inside, coughing. "Pull the plug, Peter!"

On cue, the fuse box where Peter had plugged the snow machine's power cord gave off a sharp pop, followed by a few sparks. Darkness swallowed up the garage.

"Peter."

"Yes, Egon?"

"What. Did. You. Do."

Janine staggered into the garage, brushing off little balls of Styro-snow from her coat. "What the hell just happened?"

"It must have been a short circuit," Peter said, fumbling for the fuse box.

"I've got to check on the containment unit," Egon said, hurrying to the basement. His ears growing warm, Egon struggled to keep his frustration at bay. _This is turning out to be a classic example of Murphy's Law hard at work,_ he thought. The photo session had barely even started when the snow machine had gone into overdrive with the Styro blizzard. Janine was pummeled by a blast of the pesky Styrofoam balls.

The containment unit was unaffected by the short. It seemed that only the garage was affected by the fuse blowing out. Egon exhaled in relief and hurried back to the garage where he found Peter tinkering with the fuse box and Janine shining an emergency lamp over him. "Yep, it's busted," Peter said. "The snow machine must have caused the overload."

"Janine, I am so sorry," Egon said. If it had been any brighter, she would have seen the deep flush across his face.

"It's not your fault, Egon," Janine said. "Mr. Fix-It here caused the problem."

Egon sighed. He felt embarrassed at the failure of his concept and regretful about the delay, but it was pointless getting angry at Peter. Egon knew it was an honest mistake…

"Here's a suggestion," Peter said, taking the emergency lamp from Janine. "How about you kids head on over to Janine's apartment and finish up there?"

An honest mistake. As innocent and pure as the driven Styro-snow.

"Give me two minutes Egon," Janine said, blocking her apartment door with her body. "I just need to tidy up real quick, okay? Thanks. Two minutes!" she opened the front door a crack, slipped inside the apartment and shut the door.

Janine started grabbing scattered clothes as she cut a straight path to the bathroom. Checking her face in the bathroom mirror and doing a quick armpit check, she slid across the floor in her socks and opened the door to let Egon inside.

"Hi again," she said. Her heart was pounding from the living room sprint and at the thought of having Egon alone with her.

"Hello," Egon said, for lack of any other response. He'd been to Janine's home before, but this was the first time that he was visiting under normal, less than paranormal circumstances. The last visit had been more of the "Little Shop of Horrors" variety.

Janine's apartment smelled like her, like a clean bouquet of fizzy ginger and sweet orange blossoms. Egon busied himself by preparing the tripod and the other camera gear. His body was having the oddest reactions from simply standing in the middle of Janine's living room. It felt like of the power surge of the Neutrona Wand when charged up and set to fire.

He turned, looking for a good place from which to set down the tripod and caught Janine's reflection as she stood, beginning to unzip her dress from inside her bedroom. _Look away, Egon, _he thought, his body having the opposite instinct. Biology won out in this round, as he found himself holding his breath and observing her through the crack of the open door. She was so beautiful, styled or not, fully made-up or not even wearing any at all.

Egon was hit with inspiration. If the other guys had dressed her up, styled her to death and made her assume roles that fed their own idealized fantasy of the female form, then Egon was going to do the exact opposite. He was going to shoot Janine as she was, in her own essence, in her natural, most Janine-like state.

Meanwhile, beautiful was the last thing Janine was feeling as she struggled with the zipper on her dress. Wiggling this way and that, she tried to locate exactly where the damn thing was on her back. Leaning backward, and straining her neck, she threw her left arm over one shoulder while her right arm was bent at her waist. It was useless. She was going to have to ask for help.

"Um…Egon?" she called out. "A little help, please?" Egon appeared by the entrance to her bedroom. She stood facing his reflection in the mirror. "I'm stuck," she said, in a little voice.

Egon came up behind her and located the snagged zipper. Taking care not to yank down, he eased the mouth of the zipper away from the bit of misaligned garment before gently tugging down. This proved to be a challenge, as he was trying to steady his hands at the same time. Finally, he managed to slide the rebellious zipper down, freeing Janine from the confines of her little black dress. "There, all done," he said. He remained fixed behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks," Janine said. She placed her hands on top of Egon's and smiled at him from the mirror. She waited for him to make the next move, if there was going to be one. She wondered if he could tell she'd been holding her breath. The moment was too delicate to interrupt with any sudden movements. They hardly budged, yet they were both hurtling toward the point of no return.

Egon's eyes locked with Janine's reflection. Carefully, he loosened his right hand from underneath hers and with the lightest of all caresses, swept the tips of his fingers over her skin from her collarbone, to the base of her nape. Janine's breath came out uneven and ragged, and she trembled as she tried to control it. She felt Egon's fingers continue exploring the surface of her skin as he traced light circles down her back. "Is this okay…?" he murmured. Her skin was so soft. He wanted to feel every inch of her with his fingers.

Janine nodded, afraid of her voice betraying how much she wanted him to keep touching her. Egon's other hand moved from her shoulder to her elbow, the fingers of his left hand caressing the sensitive skin on the crook of her arm. The pads of Egon's fingers were rough, but the gentle contact of his skin against hers was excruciatingly delicious. How many times had Janine waited to be touched like this? She balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into the flesh below her thumbs.

"Janine…" Egon said, more to himself than to address her. It was enough of a struggle to control his feelings and reactions when he was around her in the office, but here, he couldn't pull back any longer. Touching her, pulling her closer to him this way was exactly what he wanted to do and he didn't try to fight it. He bent to press his lips on her shoulder blade, slipping off the straps of her dress.

A moan, deep and uncontrollable escaped Janine as she let Egon undress her. She slipped her arms from the dress and tugged it down from her body.

"No," Egon said, grabbing hold of her hand. "Let me. I want you to look at yourself, Janine. Don't try to look away." Egon used both of his hands to slip the dress off from Janine's body, feeling the curve of her hips under his palms. Janine leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on either side of her dresser mirror and obeyed Egon's orders. Her cheeks were flushed, and as she stepped out of her clothes, she saw her desire reflected back at her. She watched her breasts strain against the fabric of her bra. Parting her legs slightly, she leaned more of her weight on the mirror. She wanted to turn around and face Egon, but he hadn't given her permission to do so yet.

Egon placed his hands on the small of Janine's back and gently tugged upward on the waistband of her panties, making Janine gasp. The movement had tightened the garment over her front. Egon repeated the motion, until Janine felt the cloth rise up and rub against her lower lips. She was not aware of her moistness until then. Moaning again prompted Egon to reach around her waist and pull up her panties from the front. Janine felt the cloth slicing into her pussy and rubbing against her clit. Janine threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. "Ohhhhh, God!"

The sound of Janine losing control like that sounded wonderful to Egon. Reaching again around her, he slipped one hand into her panties as he used his other arm to hold her steady against him. Janine relaxed her weight against Egon, clutching behind her at his trousers. Because she was so wet, his fingers easily found her opening, and he slipped a tentative, questing finger inside her. His thumb settling against her clit, Janine rubbed herself against Egon's hand. He eased his finger deeper inside. Her wet warmth coated his fingers as he started moving in and out. Janine was gasping now, watching herself being taken by her beloved. Mounting one leg on top of the dresser allowed Egon better access to her pussy and she ground herself more insistently against his moving fingers. A low, primal moan escaped his lips as she parted her legs for him.

Her wetness was driving Egon wild. He wanted to taste her, wanted to taste her desire. "Turn around, Janine," he ordered. Lowering her leg from the dresser table, Janine didn't need to be told twice. She swiveled around to face Egon. Pushing her gently to sit on the dresser table, he pulled once again on her panties. This time, he didn't do it gently. Pulling on the garment, he ripped her panties off.

Janine grabbed hold of Egon's hair as he lowered himself to kiss her opening. Gently parting the delicate folds of her pussy with two fingers, he licked softly across the hood of her clit. Janine's fingers tightened over his scalp as she sucked her breath in. Her scent engulfing him, Egon used his tongue to play with the sensitive nub, tasting Janine's wetness. He allowed his own desire to take him over as he pleasured her with his mouth and his fingers. As he circled his tongue across her clit, he fucked her with his fingers. Sucking on her clit gently, he pulled her clit into his mouth while pushing back gently with the tip of his tongue. Janine parted her legs wider, bringing them to rest on Egon's shoulders. In turn, Egon hooked both arms around Janine's thighs, pulling her closer. His glasses had fogged up, but he didn't care. What was important to him was bringing Janine over the edge with her orgasm.

She started saying his name over and over again, and raking her fingernails over his scalp so he knew she was getting close. Egon wanted Janine to cum in his mouth. Slowing down was unthinkable. Moaning as he fucked her with his tongue, he felt the walls of her pussy twitching and Janine tensing up as she edged toward her climax. "I think I'm going to…ohhhhh don't stop!" she gasped, as her legs started shaking. Janine arched her back and pushed herself fully onto her lover's eager mouth as her orgasm shook her. Egon pressed one hand over Janine's belly as she rode out her orgasm. All thoughts obliterated from her mind, Janine strained against Egon's mouth as she let it pass through her. Egon eased the pressure on her clit as he felt her calming down. Using her thigh to wipe some of her wetness from his lips, Egon kissed his way up from her pussy to her belly button.

Stretching up to full height, Egon cupped Janine's face into his hands and kissed her softly. She could still taste herself on his lips. She liked that – it was almost as if she had marked him as hers. He smiled down at her as she broke away to come up for air. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he said, his face breaking into a grin. He kissed her again. It seemed that once he got started on kissing her, he didn't want to stop.

Janine threw her arms and legs around Egon, hugging him with her entire body. Her hand snaked between them, reaching for the fly of his trousers. "I want to make love to you, too," she said. "Will you let me?"

Gently, Egon removed her searching hand from his crotch. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed her fingers and said, "Later. We've still got some work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

7. Afterglow

"Stop taking my picture," Janine said, smiling into her pillow. Next to her, Egon refused to lower the camera. He was addicted to Janine's image; ever since that night with the snow machine malfunction and they'd made love for the first time. Though it had been months since then and weeks since the Janine calendar project was successfully brought to completion, Egon was still taking pictures of her. This time though, those pictures were for his and Janine's eyes only.

Egon's Winter set featured a make-up free, yet glowing Janine. She lounged in an oversize pajama top in front of a roaring fireplace in one shot, smiling radiantly at the camera. Another featured her wearing her favorite winter coat with nothing else underneath, a mischievous smile on her lips. Her nude shot had her sitting on her kitchen counter, swaths of red ribbon around her, like a Christmas gift someone had just unwrapped. In fact, someone had unwrapped her, and that someone was none other than the person who took the photo.

The Ghostbusters had submitted their final prints a week after Egon and Janine's memorable night. Ray's photos had featured a fresh, rosy-looking Janine. Very girl-next-door. "Easy, breezy," Peter commented. He flipped to Winston's shots. His pictures featured a hot and bothered Janine – lounging on the rooftop with a cold one in her hand, and hosing down the Ecto-1 in white cut-offs and a wet t-shirt. For her nude Summer shot, Winston had Janine on a beach towel, rubbing sun tan oil over her arms. "Sizzling," Peter said. His Autumn set featured a posh Janine as she sat on a park bench wearing Chanel, autumn leaves at her feet. Another shot had her posing in her impression of Holly Golightly, in pearls in front of the firehouse, and her nude shot was the Annie Liebovitz-inspired shot. It looked more like a painting than a photograph. Peter was in particular very proud of that one.

When Peter got to Egon's pictures, he didn't say anything at first. He studied them closely, comparing them with his, Ray's and Winston's. Peter noticed that out of all the photos taken of Janine, her face in Egon's pictures reminded him of something very familiar. He just didn't know what it was. Something about the way Janine was smiling, and the angle of her body. Peter had seen that type of smile before, the same easy, lazy, cat-like body language. "What is it…? Where the hell have I seen this before?"

He may not have seen it on Janine, but he'd seen it on other women. He saw it on other women usually after… "_Oh!" _Peter said, realization dawning. He looked at the pictures again. "Well I'll be damned! Spengler you sonofabitch you finally did it! Nice one, Janine!" Laughing over his delayed realization and the happy turn of events, he sat back and enjoyed the feeling before filing the photos away for the printers.

FIN


End file.
